Jack in Wonderland
by tim.burton.owns
Summary: This is my first official fanfic and I'm rather proud of it, so please, if you do not like it, don't read it.Now on to the summary. Jack's day starts out fairly normally, but then, something life changing will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Jack in Wonderland

Chapter 1

This is a crossover between The Nightmare Before Christmas and Alice in Wonderland because those are my favorite movies/stories. Don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfic and I am currently working on a Harry Potter parody. It's turning out well so look out for it. I will reveal the name in a later chapter of this story. Now…. ON TO THE STORY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story starts out with Jack sitting quietly by his window. All is calm and quiet, when suddenly, he sees the Mayor running somewhere rather quickly. He looked up out curiosity and saw that he was saying over and over to himself in a worried tone that he was late. Jack wondered what the Mayor could possibly be late for when it was he, Jack, that attended most meetings in place of the Mayor for the Mayor was "only an elected official" as he has said many, many times to Jack. So, Jack decided to go and try to see where the Mayor was going. He followed the Mayor for what seemed like hours when he finally saw the Mayor hop down a tree. Jack was puzzled at how the Mayor had accomplished this amazing feat, but immediately remembered that those were the trees that contain worlds of the holidays. But when Jack went over to the tree that the Mayor had jumped down, he did not see one of the usual holiday symbols that he had remembered from his encounter with the trees. What he saw on the door over the tree was a small white rabbit wearing a small over coat, holding a tiny pocket watch. Jack wondered where this door led. "Hmm…" Jack thought. "If they, whoever _they _are, can add new trees…. hmmm…yes…maybe, they can add a Jack Day tree," Jack thought (out loud, I feel I must add). "I'm doing it again, aren't I? Oh well. Now to find the Mayor!" So, Jack yanked open the door and threw himself down the hole behind it.

Hours Later….

"Hmm…. I wonder how long I have been falling. At this point, I don't think that door leads anywhere!"

Hours Later (Yes again! Want to fight about it?)

After falling for many hours, Jack finally reached the ground. "God, that was a long fall," Jack fumed. "Oh well. I should go find the Mayor. I think I see him…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm. Does Jack really sees the Mayor? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack in Wonderland

Chapter 2

I'm back! I like boring you all with my life so… Today I want to a super fun party and you didn't! Ha-ha! In your face! In this chapter I shall be skipping a few parts from the Alice in Wonderland portion of this story. If you have a problem with this, don't contact me about it because I couldn't really care less. I DO NOT write these stories to entertain you people! I do it because I find joy in it! And now, ON TO THE STORY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yep. That's him all right! I'd recognize the Mayor anywhere," said Jack, proud of his identifying skills. "But I wonder where on earth he could be going to…" So, not seeing any other thing to do to solve this problem, Jack followed the Mayor down a long hallway, filled with doors on either side of him. As he passed them, he tried opening a few of them, but was shunned each time. At the end of the hallway, however, there was a rather large glass table. This table had but one thing upon it. A tiny key. Jack knew instantly that such a small key (which seemed rather out of place on a table of such large proportions) would not open any of the doors. "A key this small probably wouldn't open any doors really." But, desperate to see where the Mayor had disappeared to, Jack took the key off of the glass table and tried a few doors now.

Several Minutes Later…

"Hmm…. I knew it wouldn't work. I wish I were back home with Zero," Jack thought with regret towards the fact that he had followed the Mayor in the first place. But, as Jack put the key down on he table, he saw that another item was on the table. That item was a small bottle that had two simple words printed on it. "'Drink me'," Jack read aloud. "Hmm…. I think I will!" So, Jack drained the contents of the bottle with much haste (he spilled a little on the floor in fact). Immediately after he did this, he began shrinking down rapidly. Jack did not greet this with much bravery, as he was screaming all the while. But, the instant he had finished shrinking, he saw a tiny door. "I wonder if the key goes to this door." Jack quickly withdrew the key from his jacket (that's where he put it after he found the bottle instead of setting it back down.) and put it into the keyhole and found that it fit perfectly. So, with much speed, Jack turned the key, pushed open the door, and ran out into a sea. A sea composed of the small drops of the liquid that shrunk him that he had spilled in his haste to find the Mayor. " AGH," Jack screamed as he was taken away in a swift tide of the thick liquid.

OH NO! Whatever will become of our favorite skeletal hero! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack in Wonderland

Chapter 3

Well this really sucks! I'm at a freakin' awesome hotel that totally rules but it's like 6:40 in the morning where I am now. I need to get back to sleep, but I can't seem to, so I shall write this story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was carried away in the large pool of the shrinking drink, making sure not to drink any (he was already too tiny for his liking). But, luckily for Jack, the waters calmed much more as he got further down into the sea. As he lazily floated near a bank, Jack saw a party of … of citizens of Halloween Town! "Oh this is just fantastic," Jack exclaimed, meaning every word of it. Jack rushed down, but was surprised at how his friends greeted him.

"Well, hello stranger," said the clown with the tear away face, in a tone that seemed much kinder and friendlier then his regular did.

"_Stranger?_ My dear friend, I am no stranger to you! I am Jack! The Pumpkin King," Jack said, quite worriedly.

" Nice to meet you," the Vampire brother chorused in together.

"This must be some cruel joke or something. How could none of my fellow town citizens not know who I am," Jack thought to himself.

" The poor man is all wet from the great sea as are many of ourselves. What will we do" the corpse kid chimed in.

" Hmm…. I know! A race! We shall have a Carcass—Race," shouted the saxophone player from Halloween Town's local band (author's note—this is a pun. If you did not get it, here is the explanation—In the story Alice in Wonderland, to dry themselves off, the animals have a Caucus—Race and since the Halloween town people are dead or something close to that, I chose to change Caucus to Carcass which means the body of a dead animal. BACK TO THE STORY!) . So, he drew out a big circular track and they all began to race. But, Jack quickly found that many people dropped out and came back at very different times.

"Hmm…. That must be the difference between a normal race and a Carcass—Race," Jack thought as he ran. Once everyone was dried off, they all stopped and came together in a large cluster.

"And now," the saxophone player shouted over the crowd. "I shall announce the winner! The winner of the Carcass—Race is…."

Who will the winner be? Find…Out…Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

Jack in Wonderland

Chapter 4

Okay, well I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy with testing and all. Okay, well you don't want to hear about my life now do you? No, you'd rather waste your precious time reading this story when you could be making something of yourself. But then again, who am I to deprive you of that? Oh, yeah! I'm the author of this story, that's who! Oh, well….. Better quite while I'm ahead. ON-a TO-a THE-a STORY-a! But, first, to those who have actually read my previous chapters, this one will be a bit different. I have decided to put a bit of comedy in this story. If you find it too silly, leave a comment saying that and I will try to turn the comedy down a bit. And sorry about how short this chapter is. I am feeling a bit less creative and very, very lazy today. NOW, ON TO THE STORY!

"EVERYONE," announced the previous speaker (I'm not obligated to remember this crap!). "And since we all won we should all get prizes!"

"RAAAAAAAAH," screamed a whole bunch o' the town members.

"But who will award these prizes," inquired Jack (umm…..) inquisitively.

"Why, you Jack my boy!"

Then a cloud of "prizes,where" and "I wonder what mine will be" and "Jack,Jack! Oooh! I want a prize first" erupted from the mouths of the crazed and greedy crowd.

"Hmm…I don't have anything," thought the thoughtful Jack Skellington. "Hmm…I'VE GOT IT!" And he did indeed have just the right idea. HE PERFORMED "THIS IS HALLOWEEN" FOR ALL OF THEM! But sadly, Danny Elfman was resting his voice that same weekend (what are the odds of that?).

**in feeble crappy singing voice** " ThIs Is HaLlOwEeN!"

"BOOOOOOOO!"

"Umm…I don't have anything else! Oh, crap they're sharpening the pitch forks! RUN!"

And he did. He ran like the wind.

Meanwhile, back at Danny Elfman's house….

"Hmm…I wonder if any fictional character that I lend my voice to is having his very life threatened for singing a song badly. NAH!"

Will Jack escape the angry mob? Of course! What kind of story would it be if he didn't? And how will Danny Elfman's weekend off go? Will Tim Burton be the Mad Hatter in this story? **yes** FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


End file.
